ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Smoky Flow (song)
"Smoky Flow" is the first song from The Chi-Lective. The song was inspired by one of Booker's visions in which Nia was dancing happily in smoke, with Tess supplying the lyrics. The video was directed by Levi in the O'Malley apartment. Nia, Booker, and Tess enter the song in the Radio Eclipse Live Contest, and post the video on MeTube. Lyrics Tess'': ' ''Ay. Yeah, we got that smoky flow., ay, Yeah, we gotta let 'em know, ay, '''''Booker: (Let 'em know, let 'em know.) Tess: Yeah, we got that smoky flow., ay Yeah, it's time to let it show, ay, Nia: Yeah, we got that smoky flow., ay, Yeah, we gotta let 'em know, '' ''Yeah, we got that smoky flow, Yeah, it's time to let it show, Tess (rapping): I'm the GOAT, call me LeBron James, ay, Booker: (James) Tess (rapping): My flow's so hot, I'm spitting flames, ay, Booker: (Flames) Tess (rapping): Turn me off before you leave the home, Booker: (The home) Tess (rapping): These rhymes'll straight your edges out, Booker: (Edges out) Tess (rapping): My flow's like a hot comb, Nia: (Hot comb) Booker: (Whoa!) T''ess (rapping): ' ''The Hot-ness, I'll tell you where to go, ay, '''''Nia: (Where to go) T''ess (rapping):' ''I'm spicy like a poke bowl, ay '''''Booker: (Poke bowl) Tess (rapping): Ty-pi-ca-lly I'm like a low-key, bro, Booker: (Low-key, bro) T''ess (rapping):: ''But if we go like toe-to-toe, '' ''Booker: (Toe-to-toe) T''ess (rapping):' ''I'll hit you with that smoky flow! '''''Nia & Booker: (Flow!) Nia: Yeah, we got that smoky flow., ay, Yeah, we gotta let 'em know, Yeah, we got that smoky flow, Booker: I got 'em. yeah uh, Nia: Y''eah, it's time to let it show,'' Booker (rapping): My flow's so hot I'm grillin' cheese, ay, You know I spit that fish grease, ay, Hot fire yiu know I spray though, Nia & Tess: (spray though) Tess: Okay Booker (rapping): Burnin' up like jalapeño, ay, Nia & Tess: (peño, ay) Booker (rapping): Booker B pull up on the scene, Nia & Tess: (pull up) Booker (rapping): And you know I'm taking all your cream, Nia & Tess: (ay) Booker (rapping): Smoky flow, I'll show you what it means, Nia & Tess: (ay,ay,ay) Booker (rapping): Hottest rappers in the Chi, and yeah were only 13! All: Yeah! Nia: Yeah, we got that smoky flow., ay, Yeah, we gotta let 'em know, Yeah, we got that smoky flow, Yeah, it's time to let it show, Booker: Yeah, yeah, All: Yeah, we got that smoky flow., '' ''Yeah, we gotta let 'em know, Yeah, we got that smoky flow, Yeah, it's time to let it show, Yeah! Tess: Ay! Booker: Just some kids from the Chi you feel? Tess: Oh, Chicago! All: Yeah! Trivia *The 3 Go's diss Booker by releasing a version of the song they call "Jokey Flow". *By the time of Diss Track, the video has had 100,000 views on MeTube. *It is one of the songs N'Charmony stole for their performance on Radio Eclipse Live, which ironically wins the contest. Category:Songs Category:The Chi-Lective